


Skirt & Sister Chan | Nyu OS

by Driwed



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Skirt, kpop, kpopfanfic, theboyz, theboyzfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: Choi Chanhee oneshots. LOVE THEM OR ELSE (i just wrote it. it has no rhyme or reason)





	1. Brief Words

**Hi, this is my first ever oneshot. please give it love and comments. it also has no real plot, just a long story about Chanhee/New loving and wearing skirts.**

**The following oneshot after was caused by him tying a sweatshirt around his head.**

**if this isn't your cup of tea, i have other stories that might be!**   
** My Bully ** **(completed)**   
** Sin ** **(completed)**   
** To J.B ** **(completed)**   
** To Each His Own ** **(completed)**   
** Forget Me Not ** **(completed)**   
** Dawn of Love ** **(completed)**   
** Seaside ** **(completed)**   
** disillusion ** **(completed)**   
** Breathless ** **(completed)**   
** Heated Desire ** **(completed)**   
** MedicalHockeyAu ** **(completed)**   
** detraction ** **(completed)**   
** Drizzle ** **(completed)**   
** guidance ** **(completed)**   
** Dashing ** **(completed)**   
** Fancafe ** **(temporarily completed)**   
** Artist ** **(completed)**   
** Florescent Nostalgia ** **(completed)**   
** Different ** **(completed)**   
** little ** **(completed)**   
** He's Bad He's Worse **   
** Extricate **


	2. Oneshot

I looked through my drawer and picked out a pastel purple skirt and matched it with a white button down and a light purple sweater vest. I put on white sneakers then checked my look in the mirror. "Should I wear a hair clip...nah." I grabbed my bag and hurried out the door so I wouldn't miss my train. I was used to the strange looks I got from others because of how I dressed. I loved skirts and I wouldn't stop just to please others.

I opened the door to a bakery and was greeted by sweet scents. "Hey, Chan. Looking cute as ever." I giggled then waved to Changmin. I'm quite aware of when he flirts with me, but I'd rather not get romantically involved with someone at work. I head to the back and open my locker. I quickly put my things in and put on the shop's apron. I happily walked out and took my position behind the sweets counter.

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" "Looking good as always, Chanhee." "And you are one of our valued customers, Hyungseo." He gave me a smile then walked out. I loved my job, but constantly hearing about how cute and good looking I am can get tiring. I always put on a smile and accept the fact that I am cute and good looking. The bell rang and someone who I've never seen before walked in. "Hello! Welcome!" "Do you have any peach tarts...?" "Oh, unfortunately not at the moment. We do have alternatives." They looked visibly upset and I've never dealt with an upset customer before. "I guess I'll take an alternative."

I quietly sighed as the new customer left. His face was scary enough to scare even the toughest person in the world. "Chan~, what are you up to after work?" "I'm going to finally buy that throw pillow I've been eyeing then go home." "Why do that when we can hang out?" I sighed as I knew Changmin's hidden intent. "No, I think I'll stick with my plans." I felt a nudge in my side then looked at my other coworker. "Oh, you actually came in today, Hyunjae." "You make it seem like I'm never here." Both Changmin and I laughed. It was true, he's rarely here and we're surprised he hasn't been fired yet.

I was glad when work finished as I got to show off my skirt a bit more. "Are you sure you don't want to come hang with me?" "Positive." I closed my locker and hurried out so Changmin couldn't hold me back. "Hey." I groaned as Hyunjae had caught me. "Don't you still have at least 10 minutes left of work?" "Yeah, but knowing you, you wouldn't stay. Are you busy now?" "Yes, now goodbye." I dashed out the door and hurried to the bus stop.

I walked into the store and made my way to the pillow section. "There you are...so pretty..." I picked up the sky blue pillow and held it close. I happened to notice one of the shop workers walk over and I could tell something was up. "So, today's the day huh?" "Yep, it's finally mine, Sangyeon." I noticed his gaze wouldn't leave my skirt and I honestly felt slightly disgusted. "I'm going now." "Wait." I reluctantly turned around and faked a smile. "Yes?" "This means you won't stop by here anymore, doesn't it?" "Right..." "If you don't-" "Save your breath." I walked away as I could already tell what he wanted.

I happily walked home as I imagined finally completing the guest room. "A completely sky blue room..." I felt my phone buzz then smiled as it was my favorite person calling me. "Hello!" "That was rather loud..." "Sorry, but uh, what's up?" "Are you busy? I finally found an ice cream shop that has the flavor you've been wanting to try." "No, I'm not busy. Should I come meet you? Or are you coming to me? Do we meet there?" "Slow down...I'll come get you. Where are you?" "Oh, almost home. I'll wait outside my home for you." I hung up and sat on the one step of my home. It's been a while since I've seen Jacob as he's always busy with his job.

I watched Jacob walk over and I ran over to him and koala hugged him. "Woah...Aren't you wearing a skirt...?" "I don't care." I rested my head on his shoulder and couldn't have felt happier. It was one sided, but I was beyond caring at this point since it's been so long. "Can we get going, Chan?" "Fine, fine..." I hopped off of him then clung to his arm. "How have you been? Your job has kept you busy for too long..." "I've been alright. You know that girl who works in my group? Turns out she likes me as well." I bit my bottom lip hard to keep myself from saying something I'd regret. "But it's a bit late for that. I've moved on." "Is that so..."

Jacob payed for the both of us and I happily ate the ice cream. We sat down and I looked at Jacob who ate his softly, if there was such a way to do so. "Is there something on my face?" "Yeah. Handsomeness." This caused him to crack up then thank me for the compliment.

"So, what's in the bag?" "Oh, just a pillow." "Ah, the one you've been looking at for a while now?" I nodded then licked my spoon seductively. I could tell it had an effect on Jacob as he had turned red. "A-Anyway, I have something for you." I looked at him curiously then he handed me the bag he's been carrying. I looked inside and squealed. "Are these really for me? I've been eyeing these for weeks!" "They are. They're one of the reasons why I've been busy lately."

I honestly felt really special at this moment. "Thank you, Jacob. Thank you so much. I'll think of you when I wear them." I could see the blush evident in his face and I started thinking of the small possibility that he may like me as well. "Oh, our ice cream..." I looked and mine had completely melted. "Well, looks like we can drink it now." We both laughed then drank our ice cream.

I stopped at my front door then turned around to face Jacob. "Thanks for the sweet treat today. And this." I held up the bag then gave him a smile. "You're very welcome. I won't be too busy nowadays, so we'll be able to hang out like we used to." I cheered then gave him a hug in which he returned. I took the chance and kissed his cheek then pulled away. "Chan...I don't..." He didn't finish what he was saying as I had already gone inside, afraid of the rejection. "Chan...come out." "I already did." "You know what I mean." I sighed then put the chain lock on before opening the door. "Just say it." "Chan, I've been aware of your feelings for me, but I don't know how I feel about you...just give me time..." "Right..."

I slowly placed the throw pillow on the chair then sighed. I had shot my shot and got the ball stuck. Well, I guess it was better than missing. I went back into my room then took out the multicolored skirts and sweaters. "He's really thoughtful..." I neatly folded them and put them in my drawer. I had a day off tomorrow, so I decided to go see a friend who I knew would treat me to some good food. "Or should I go see Jacob..." I figured Jacob would want a bit of distance after today, so I stuck with my original plan.

_______________________

"Haknyeon~" "Chan~" He gave me a hug then pulled away. "Woah, isn't this one of the skirts you've been wanting?" "Yep. Jay got it for me believe it or not." "That's sweet..." I felt a small tug on my skirt then noticed Haknyeon was holding it. "What are you doing?" "Feeling the fabric. It really does have a nice feel to it." I could see the lie visible on his face and I wasn't going to stand for it. "In fact, I have something important that needs to be done. I apologize." I quickly walked away then made my way to Jacob's job.

I sat down at a table and was suddenly face to face with a guy I've never met. "Back off." "Nah." "I have pepper spray." I saw hesitance in his movement, but he eventually walked away.  _"I never get approached by women...Is it because I wear skirts..."_  I rubbed my temples then heard a familiar voice greet me. "Welcome back, Master." "Cute." I winked at Jacob who secretly looked bothered by the action. "I'll just have barley tea." "Yes, Master." He walked away and I observed the place a bit more. It certainly did give off a maid cafe look. For someone with his kind of looks, he does fit here.

I waited outside for Jacob as he got off of work soon. I felt a bit uncomfortable as I felt a few lustful eyes on me.  _"God, can't I get any peace?"_  Jacob stepped out then looked me over. "I didn't think you'd wear them so soon." "I wanted you to see how it looked in person." "Well, it looks amazing on you." He held out his hand and I gleefully took it. "Sorry to have suddenly appeared today. Haknyeon turned out to have important things to do." "I see. We can hang out at your place." I didn't have anything against it, but I did wonder why.

I found myself modeling for Jacob showing him the various outfits I had and could make. "I really like the jumper ones. It brings out your inner cute. Then that..." It made me happy to hear that Jacob wasn't making fun of me for doing this and wearing skirts in general. "Though, it's upsetting that people only want your body..." I nodded quickly then sat next to Jacob. "It's hard being me. It's like everywhere I go, there's at least 3 people who want to just bang me." "You poor thing..." Jacob stroked my hair and I honestly loved the feeling. I ended up falling asleep on Jacob and knew he'd take good care of me.

Or not.


	3. Sister Chan

I got up from my knees then straightened out my clothes. Praying is a lot of work and you have to make sure to do it right. "Sister!" I turned around with a smile as my favorite person had come. "Hello, Eric. How was your day today?" "Amazing! Ever since I started putting your wisdom to use, things really seem better." I lightly chuckled then extended my arms for a hug. Like a child to it's mother, he ran into my arms with glee. "I have to go, sister. I'll stop by tomorrow." I nodded and watched him leave. I stretched then decided to take my leave as I had errands to run.

"Sister Chan! Are you leaving now?" "Oh, yes. Did you need something, Jacob?" "Ah, I don't want to trouble you. You must be busy." "No, no. What is it?" He looked unsure of what he wanted to say, but I calmly waited for him to speak. "Do you think you could help me move something?" "I can try, but I can't guarantee I'll be of much use. I'm not that strong..." He assured me that it would be fine and led the way to his apartment. I've known Jacob for a few years now and he's always been a pleasure to have around.

"Oh, I see." Within a few minutes, the object was moved and Jacob now looked satisfied. "I'm really sorry to have asked. You must've been busy." "It's fine Jacob. We're supposed to help those in need and never turn our backs to them." I slightly bowed to him and took my leave.

I finally made it to the department store and headed to the bedroom area. "Hm, should I go with pastel or red wine..." I had a hard time choosing as I liked both colors a lot. "Sister Chan?" I turned around and saw another familiar face. "Sunwoo! How are things?" "They're great. I just got the results of my exam." "Oh? How well did you do?" "I was a few points away from a perfect score." I gave him a pat on the back and he seemed pleased with the action. "So, you looked like you were having a hard time, Sister Chan."

"Ah, I wasn't sure which to choose. I can't possibly have both. I have other things to buy." "Then get pastel. I think it suits you." "I guess it does. Thank you, Sunwoo." We walked out together then split ways as he had to head home to help his mom.

My run to the supermarket was an easy one, and I was a bit thankful that I hadn't run into anyone that I knew. I was starving and dying to run home. Unfortunately, I had run into an old friend. "Chan, how are things?" "It's Sister Chan now." "Oh, so you passed?" I nodded then shifted the bags I was carrying. "Oh, I can carry those." "Kevin, you don't have to." He took them anyway and walked off.

"Thank you, Kevin." "It's the least I can do. You've always done so much for me in the past, even when it was obvious you didn't want to." He patted my back then left. I was glad to finally be home. I happily ate my food after praying and thanking the Lord for blessing me with food to eat. I heard a knock on my door and wondered who could possibly be knocking. "Oh, Haknyeon. What can I do for you?" "I've done a terrible thing." "I think-" "Could you absolve me of my sin?" "S-Sure..."

"Sister Chan, I was cutting my dog's fur as it needed it, and I cut off too much and now she has an almost bald spot." I thought it would be something serious, but I decided to do so as it seemed serious to him. "Thank you, Sister." He happily walked towards the stairs and I was glad that I at least made him feel better.

My name is Choi Chanhee, and I'm known through the city as Sister Chan, the sister who loves and is kind to all. What you've read is only a fraction of what my daily life is like. Remember, the Lord loves you!


End file.
